


Not That Bad

by ThatWriterRose



Series: Cliche Fluff Prompts [6]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pouting, Rafael has a Bad Day, Spilled coffee, Swearing, and sonny making it a little better, it's just rafael having a bad day, so you know fluffy af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 00:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20787509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriterRose/pseuds/ThatWriterRose
Summary: Rafael is having a bad day and nothing is better for fixing that than coffee... well maybe not.Cheesy Fluff Prompt: Having a bad day and the other noticing.





	Not That Bad

Today wasn’t Rafael's day he just didn’t want to deal with any of it. He had been up late preparing for the trial and he was ready but he didn’t feel emotionally ready for any of it. Still, he’s a professional he skips coffee to make sure that he doesn’t get to work late. He makes his way up front and sits down at his desk realizing just how much he could have used that damn coffee.

Still, he keeps the professional aura up and works on getting his papers ready. Hearing footsteps coming up he knows it’s not his assistant it was Carisi. He had told the man he could shadow him at cases part of him wishes he hadn’t agreed to today because Rafael wasn’t in the mood.

The door opens and Rafael looks up from his papers to see Sonny walk in. “Detective a pleasure as always.” The ADA says hoping that the sarcasm isn’t too obvious in his tone. While the man is irritating at times it’s rude to go right off with the shitty attitude. Still, Rafael can’t help it with the hell of a day he’s already having.

Sonny nods and makes his way over with a bag and two coffees balancing in a coffee holder. He goes to set the coffee down on the desk only to tip them over by accident spilling them over everything on the desk as well as Rafael.

Rafael is quick to get up when the hot coffee hits his lap swearing in Spanish as he does so. He then tries to get all his notes but they’re soaked. “Fantastic- just amazing!” This day was really out to get him in ways he hadn’t even thought about getting coffee on his suit did he have something else to wear? Were his notes even going to be legible enough to use?

“I am so sorry oh my god-” Sonny pulls the napkins out of the bag handing some to Rafel before trying to use the rest to dry off his notes. “I just wanted to bring in coffee- wanted to make a good impression.”

“Well clearly you did a great job at that.” Rafael tells him before he takes off his coat letting out a huff as he sees the stains on his shirt underneath. “ Now I have to go back home can you throw away all this shit or is that too much to ask of you?”

Carisi is surprised though he doesn’t say anything at first just nodding. “Yeah- yeah you’re good head home I’ll clean it up.”

Rafael huffs and heads out of his office not thinking about how hurtful it did seem even as he slammed his door behind him. He calmly tells his assistant that he’s leaving before heading out knowing that some time away from the office will do him good. Still, he doesn’t have time to do more than go home and change. 

At least when Rafael gets there he can brew a pot of coffee. Once it’s ready Rafael heads back to his bedroom to go find something different to wear. He gets himself changed then goes back to grab a to go mug from one of the cabinets. He should get coffee for Sonny too but his other travel mugs need to be washed. He really needs to get his shit together, maybe he’d figure everything out tonight. He pours himself coffee and heads out.

The drive back isn’t as long and it gives him time to get in his coffee so he’s grateful for it. Once he’s back at the office, he leaves the cup in his car not wanting to make Sonny think he’d purposely forgotten him. 

Coming back to his office Rafael’s assistant stops him holding out a coffee. “You’re in luck I just grabbed it so it should still be pretty hot.” The woman tells him with a smile.

Rafael stops and takes the cup, “Thank you didn’t- I didn’t ask you to. I mean you didn’t have to go grab more coffee.”

“It wasn’t my suggestion it was all his.” The woman tells him quietly nodding. “He was going to do it himself but he wanted to finish up before you got back.”

“Finish up?” Rafael asks quietly but the woman just nods at the door. He has a sip of coffee before walking into the office. He’s surprised to see Carisi sitting at his desk.

Sonny looks up at smiles, “Hey Anette got your coffee to you. I was gonna go grab them myself but I was trying to get your notes figured out.”

Rafael walks over and sets down his coffee on the desk before standing behind Sonny took look. The sopping wet notes are next to a legal pad with the notes being copied. “You’re rewriting my notes?”

“Yeah! You write in a shorthand I don’t quite understand, so I’m just copying it verbatim not a pen scratch missed.” Sonny tells him with a bit of a smile. “To make up for me screwing up your notes. I was hoping to get them all done by the time you got back but I did get pretty far.”

Rafael grabs a chair from the other side of his desk and sets it down next to Sonny. “Hand me some notes we can get them copied before it’s time to head out.” 

Sonny hands over a second legal pad and pen before giving the man some of the wet notes. “Bagels didn’t get soaked do you want one? I’ve got onion and cinnamon raisin.”

“Surprise me.” Rafael tells him with a smile. He picks up his pen and get back to work on rewriting his notes. Maybe today wasn’t going to be nearly as bad as he thought.


End file.
